


Reach For The Dream

by electricheart



Series: 50 sentences [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(#possible spoilers up to the latest chapters #Kou!Alibaba verse #alikou mostly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach For The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> prompts from all 5 sets (not all in order)

* - Drive  
"No, brother," Kougyoku cut in, head raised high, "I am protecting _my home_ and _my kingdom_ , I'm protecting _Balbadd_."

* - Child  
"You coddle him," Kouha tells them with an annoyed look on his face as Alibaba and Kougyoku both race towards the small boy he'd been sparring with and accidentaly knocked down with too much force.

* - Winter  
"There's no winter?" Kougyoku asks, fanning herself as she sits with Alibaba in his office looking over paperwork of laws and complaints alike, "you don't even get a little bit of snow?" 

* - Freedom  
"You're not caged, you know," Sphintus reminds him, as he brushes his long hair, "you're a _magi_. You've got options, when others don't."

* - Jealousy  
"I don't understand," Alibaba wails, watching as Kougyoku drags Morgiana away, laughing and holding her closer than she's ever held _him_.

* - Sun  
When Marga smiles at him, Titus feels like he's looking at a bright moon in the darkest of days; when Sphintus smiles at him, Titus feels like he needs to turn away before he's set on fire by the sun. 

* - Balcony   
He tells her of their fate- _her fate_ , if he wishes to portect balbadd- right outside in the balcony of his designated room, with half the mind to throw himself right off it, but she smiles, not at him but at the moon, and says with the calmest voice he's ever heard from her, " _alright_."

* - Share  
"No, I can't leave you Morgiana," Alibaba says, sighing when Kougyoku starts pouting at him, "I already told your brother who I picked as my guards, I can't _not_ show up with her now!" 

* - Hollow  
Everyone had been right in the begining, their marriage was nothing but a name (their friendship damaged by the whole affair) until they pushed the broken and craked pieces together once more and built up more than they expected (in a little fragile body with strawberry-blond hair).

* - Hope  
"I think we could," Kougyoku says softly, holding Alibaba's shaking hands with a strong grip, grounded, "if we try I'm sure _that_ kind of love could grow between us."

* - Beginning   
"You," Kougyoku hisses, dark bangs under her eyes, "are a _menace_ , how am I supposed to sleep if you keep trying to squish the life out of me!"

* - Fire   
She controls water, and he's seen her do quite the damage with it, but if anyone has a soul with the most burning passion, Alibaba knows for a fact that it's Kougyoku.

* - Dance  
 _Alibaba's wife is beautiful_ , Morgiana thinks as she dances with her, tries to teach her the moves, one hand on the other's hip. 

* - Defeat  
"Don't you feel like you've lost already?" Toto asks him, watching as the others help him fix the ceremonial robes Koumei had handed to him the night before, red and black with symbols Alibaba quite doesn't understand.

* - Hurricane  
"She should beat you up," Toto says, as Alibaba tries to hide behind her, hiding from his very pregnant and _very angry_ wife, "you ate her dessert."


End file.
